Lies Are Your Truths
by Rinette34
Summary: Kristen never knew she would crash and burn, Alicia never knew love would fail her, Massie never knew what people really thought about her, Dylan never thought anyone would care for her. And Claire never thought he would label her as a slut. No one knew.


_Kristen_

Kristen thought she'd never be more than a useless, poor, disregarded tool to anybody. She never thought she would rise above Massie block, or steal Alicia's boyfriend, or get kicked out of the Pretty Committee forever, and be the cause of the huge break up. It didn't matter to her. Her so called friends were her ticket to popularity

"You're an LBR, a backstabber, a wannabe," Massie had shouted in her face, in front of everybody, including her new boyfriend, Josh. Alicia had gone into withdrawal. She loathed Kristen for stealing her fun-loving boyfriend, and had run out of ideas to get back at her, because none of them had any affect.

But then, Kristen's world came crashing down on her, hard. Her parents get divorced.

"Honey, it's just not working anymore," Her mom had said absently, from the stove where she was tiredly cooking dinner. "Now, go away, and stop bothering me!" Kristen had marched away, tears streaming down her face.

Then, her best friend, Olivia Ryan, had rejected her.

"Kristen, I can't overlook the things you've done anymore. You made a huge mistake, and this is me walking out on you," She had said, not looking repentant or sorry, just relieved. Number 2.

Then, unsurprisingly, Josh had broken up with her.

"Kris, I made the hugest mistake of my life. Actually, I made two mistakes. I broke up with Alicia, and I fell in love with you. Alicia's my life, and I realize I love her much more than I could ever love you. I already made up with her, so, um, goodbye."

Josh may have been, hot and cool, but when it came to breaking up and dumping girls, he was stupid and insensitive. Kristen had tried hard not to cry in front of him, but a couple of tears escaped from the corners of her aqua blue eyes, the same eyes he had said were gorgeous. Now, she saw a raven-haired beauty jump into his arms, and with a pang, she saw that Alicia was so much prettier, so much smarter, people smart, and so talented.

Kristen sighed, and kicked the ground with her foot. She should've known her good luck wouldn't last long. How could her parents get along for more than two months? How could Massie want her in the PC? Why would Josh ever love her? Why would Olivia ever want to be her best friend? Kristen smiled, because she knew the answer. She knew why things never lasted long, or more precisely, long enough for her. How she would always get caught in a lie, when Claire and Alicia lied perfectly, and never got caught. How guys would lust after Massie, and ignore her. How guys would laugh whenever Dylan did something, and stare at her when she tried to do things.

How Claire could pull off keds and no one say a word, but when she wore them, she was made fun of, scoffed at, and shoved aside. Kristen knew she brought most of it on herself by letting people walk all over her, and not stepping down when she knew she was going to lose. All the freaking angst and drama really hadn't been necessary, because Kristen knew why.

**Kristen may be pretty, but she just wasn't worth it. **

_Alicia_

Alicia knew that the feeling in her chest was more than just a feeling. It was more than that. It was true love. When she met Josh, it seemed like love at first sight. His big brown eyes and jet black hair. The two were made for each other. It tore her to shreds when Josh ended things with her, because he supposedly liked Kristen Gregory. Tears had flowed down her cheeks, and instead of waiting for him to explain, she had ran away. Refusing to listen to him, or even bother making up with Kristen.

Then, Dune Baxter had asked her out. He was a HART, and better yet, he was Kristen's ex-crush. She went out with him, but realized that it had no effect on anything. She had broken up with him, causing a ripple effect. Dune spread a false rumor saying Alicia cheated on him, and people, besides her friends, believed him. After withdrawing from everyone, Massie had finally stood up to Dune, telling him off, saying that he should just leave Westchester it he couldn't tell the truth. And Dune had listened.

Two weeks later, it was reported that Dune had committed suicide. After those weeks, Alicia was silent, barely speaking, and feeling it was her fault that Dune had committed suicide. She never ate, and her friends were worried, especially Massie, who cared about her Spanish beta. But, no one could reach her because of the barrier she had placed around her.

But, when Josh made up with her, explained everything, and dumped Kristen, she was ecstatic.

**Alicia may be emotionally unstable, but she's still got it.**

_Massie_

When Josh made up with Alicia, she was horrified.

"Alicia, how could you take him back?" She demanded, expecting everyone to back her up. Claire chewed on her thumbnail, and Dylan was chewing on pizza. Ugh. Why wasn't anyone backing her up? Oh yeah, because Claire took Cam back, no matter how many times he hurt her. And Dylan didn't know guys or relationships well enough to give her input.

"How do you know he won't run back to Kristen again?" I asked, more softly this time. You never got anywhere yelling at Alicia. Alicia stared down at her plate, and rolled her brown eyes. Alicia was back.

"Um, isn't this kind of my decision, Mass?" She snapped. "I have the right to take him back, without your permission." Massie gasped, and slammed her hands down on the marble table, her eyes wide.

"Are you saying I'm a boss freak?" She demanded, not bothering to modulate her voice, she was too pissed. Was she really an overbearing idiot?

"Massie you're too controlling," Alicia said lowly. "I just hate you always telling me what to do and when to do it." Everyone froze, and stared with their mouths open at her. She was getting in way too deep with Massie, and they all knew it.

"If you feel that way, maybe you shouldn't be here," Massie said nastily. "Since you don't want any control, you might as well go off by yourself."

"Yeah, it's always my fault that you won't change the way you freaking treat people," Alicia hissed, her hands on her hips. "Whenever you're confronted with the truth, you resent it. You're so beyond prideful, it's revolting." Alicia grabbed her purse, and rushed away, as fast as she ran anyway. She left without turning back.

Massie stared after her, and with a pang of truth, she realized Alicia was right. She was controlling, mean, selfish, and prideful. She didn't even bother to hear anyone else's side of the story, she always either assumed, or she hurt someone, not caring.

**Massie may be pretty, but her heart melted away with her conscience. **

_Dylan_

Dylan, after everything that was going on, didn't know where to turn. Massie was being a female dog, Alicia was out, and Claire was running around with all the guys in the 10th grade, not needing friends. Where could she go? Who could she turn to?

After going into a depression from lack of friends, one person pulled her out of it. Cam Fisher.

He had seen her run out of the bathroom, tears marks on her sallow cheeks, and caught her before she hit the ground from sickness.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know," She lied, letting him drag her over to his locker, and press her up against them. His gorgeous eyes were so close, she could see for miles into them. "I'm so confused, and so…torn between everything. Shouldn't you be with Claire?"

Cam only snorted, and shook his black hair.

"Are you kidding?" He said bitterly. "She's running around with Kemp Hurley right now, I bet. That skank." There was a long pause, until he stared at her, looking past her void eyes, her pale cheeks, her ruined makeup, her unplucked eyebrows. He was looking into her heart.

"Dylan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as what she heard deemed true. She was loved. Not a fake love like Derrick's had been. This love was real. And, for once, she could care less about what Massie would think, or what Claire would think, because for the first time in her life, she was confident, and overjoyed.

**Dylan may not be the picture of perfection and but she can be loved.**

_Claire_

She was angry. Maybe angry wasn't the right word for her messed up feelings. Cam was a picture to burn, and everything was gone. The memories, her boyfriend, her life…

"Dylan deserves him," Massie had said honestly, looking straight at Claire. "You never did." Claire refused to let her know how much her words hurt. Claire, deep inside, knew she hadn't changed. She knew she was still Claire. Massie had said Cam was a jerk, and now she was saying she wasn't good enough for him. Make up your mind, Block.

"Is your name Massie Block because you are a Block in the Road?" Claire snarled, slamming out of Massie's room, and heading towards the park. Massie would give her hell for her snap later, but she didn't care. She had to think. Claire walked towards the bench, and sat down, deep in thought.

That was where she saw him. He was alone, but he looked so happy, it almost made Claire happy. Claire wasn't a female dog. She didn't like to see people upset.

"Cam, I came here to apologize," She said. "I know you think I'm a slut, but I want to tell you I'm the same old Claire. I love you, but you do deserve better. Or you at least deserve something. But, I do want to earn your friendship, somehow." Cam was shocked as Claire threw her small arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Claire," He said warmly. "And I know we'll be the best of friends."

**Claire may not deserve anything, but she sure earns it.**


End file.
